Life or Something Like It
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Sara and Grissom have been enjoying the life that they've been living. What happens when something unexpected throws a wrench in their plans? Rated T. Just in case. Complete.


Wow, so it's been a really long time since I've written something. I took a fiction writing class this summer and I had used a fanfiction that I had started, but never got around to finishing. I changed the names and finished it for one of my assignments. It's been so long since I visited my two favorite enigmatic Crime Scene Investigators and it feels good. :)

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

The day started out ordinary enough. Just like any other normal day in her life. _Get up. Go to work. Come home. Make dinner for herself and Gil. Relax. Go to bed._

Only Sara realized that something just didn't feel right. It had started when she woke up. She performed her usual morning routine and as she was washing her face, she felt her stomach lurch and immediately ran to the bathroom to empty its contents. Feeling a bit shaky, she moved back to the sink to finish washing up and brushed her teeth once more to remove the bile taste from her mouth. She opened the drawer of her bathroom vanity and pulled out the thermometer to check her temperature.

 _98.6_

She didn't feel clammy and wasn't breaking sweat, no runny nose or body aches. She wrote it off as a small bout of food poisoning, it could have been the Chinese they'd had the night before, and finished getting dressed before heading downstairs into the kitchen. Her husband was adorably dressed in his robe and slippers, sitting at the dining room table with his readers perched on his nose, sipping his coffee and starting his daily crossword puzzle. His morning ritual before they headed off to work for the day. Grissom smiled at her when she approached him and she gently peered over his left shoulder to take a glance at the crossword he was working on.

"38 Across, Kai" She kissed the side of his head, pursing her lips as she walked over to the bread box to make some toast. He scribbled in her answer, playfully glaring at her.

He watched her as she fumbled with the bread and the bread box and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows when she placed the bread in the toaster.

"Are you feeling okay honey? It's not your usual tofu omelet and veggie bacon."

She shrugged her shoulder, "My stomach is a little upset this morning. It may have been that tofu that I ate last night. Did you check the date on it before you grilled it?"

"It doesn't expire for another 2 weeks." He took off his glasses, setting them on the table next to his crossword.

"You know if you don't feel well, you should make an appointment with Dr. Harper. You have the Collins case you have to testify at next week and I want you to be prepared for it. Judge Randall is the hardest judge in the Greater San Diego area.

Ever since Sara declined her position as the Las Vegas Crime Lab Director, she and Grissom decided to grow roots together in San Diego. It just so happened that Nick got promoted to Lab Director in San Diego and needed a day shift supervisor because the last one had unexpectedly quit. Sara jumped at the chance to take it and Grissom (and Nick) couldn't be happier. Grissom has taken a position with the San Diego Fish and Wildlife and is used as expert witness on occasion. Bugs or fish.

"I'm perfectly fine, honey." She smiled at her husband's worry. She thought it was endearing the way he worried about her incessantly. She took a bite of her toast, screwing her face up at it and threw it directly into the trash. "I think the bread is bad too."

His face fell a little bit. "I just bought that at the grocery yesterday."

She shrugged her shoulder and looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late, I'll see you later."

She fumbled with her purse and her keys before kissing her husband goodbye and walked out the door. As soon as she got in her car, she shuffled around in her purse for her cell phone. Sara rummaged around the bottom of her purse, it dawned on her. She started putting all the events together in her head. The nausea, the missed time of the month, the change in her taste buds and the fact that even the sight of eggs made her want to puke. She finally managed to dig out her phone and checked her calendar and counted backwards. Her face went white as the realization hit her.

Sara didn't know what to think. This was definitely not something that either one of them had planned. Sure, she and Gil had talked in passing about the idea of a family, but they had both resigned themselves to the fact that they were too old and not exactly parenting material. To say it was a shock, was an understatement. She pulled herself together after the initial astonishment wore off and decided to call Nick.

"Hey Sara. You're late and that's not like you, are you okay?"

"Yeah Nick, I'm fine. I'm not feeling like myself today, so I'm just going to take the day off."

"Are you sure you're okay Sara? You never call out. Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, Nick. Really, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit run down lately. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Alright. Take care of yourself and tell Gris I said hi."

"I will. Thanks Nick.".

Sara hung up the phone and pulled down her car visor to check herself in the mirror. For the first time in a really long time, she noticed all the hills and valleys that over the years had made a home on her face. She'd had them for a significant amount of time, but this is the first time that she really noticed them. At 35, most women her age used all sorts of creams and beauty regimens to stop the aging process, but she never cared too much about her appearance. Grissom never seemed to mind. He'd always tell her how beautiful she was so she didn't see the need to concern herself with any sort of routine because she didn't have anyone to impress. And for Grissom, at 56, he looked good for his age.

Now though, that all seemed to change in an instant. The life growing inside her made her rethink everything that not only she and Grissom had talked about, but everything she'd thought about herself. She was already an over thinker and the situation that she was in right now made it even worse. With her past family history, she didn't really have the warm and nurturing household that most kids had and all her insecurities came to the surface. How could she be a mother if she really never had one herself? She tries to visit her mother when she can, hoping to repair the broken relationship that they share. Pushing down memories she didn't want to deal with presently, Sara decided to know for sure and made her way to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test. Every situation had played out in her mind and each one had a very different outcome. They would decide that they were too old for children and find a nice family to adopt the child. Another scenario would be that he would leave her and she'd be left to raise the baby alone. She wasn't sure herself what the outcome would be, but she was hoping that it wasn't as dire as all the ones that she'd already played out. Her thoughts were deeper than she'd realized because she'd made it to the drug store in record time. She headed inside and found what she needed to purchase. She laughed to herself trying to keep the nerves at bay, feeling a bit like a teenager keeping a secret from her parents.

Making her way back home, she took a deep breath and headed inside.

Walking passed the kitchen, she hiked up the stairs to their bathroom. She read the back of the box and followed the directions to the letter. After waiting 5 minutes (according to the box), Sara let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding and looked at the stick. The tiny plus sign shown back at her with undeniable clarity. She looked at herself in the mirror and worked up the nerve to go back down stairs.

Sara made her way to the kitchen where her husband was still working on his crossword puzzle. He looked up and she gave him an unreadable expression.

"Honey, are you alright?" He asked.

"We need to talk."

Sara swallowed the nausea that crept its up on her way to the sofa with Gil. He sat across from her, shifting his weight from side to side. His hand rested softly on her knee.

"What's the matter? Did you call the doctor? What did he say?" He asked her, the panic rising in his voice with each word.

Sara watched his face and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Gil, I'm pregnant."

The blood drained out of his face, turning it a pale white. He started to speak, but nothing came out.

"I…oh."

Sara's heart began to beat faster with each passing minute of silence that seemed to last hours.

Sara swallowed before she spoke, "Gil? I'm not entirely sure what to do here. I mean, I'm not exactly the doting mother type."

Grissom looked at her and smiled softly, taking her hands in his. "Don't worry honey. We'll figure it out." Her eyes watered and she reached into him for a hug. She squeezed him tightly and let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding.

They broke apart and Gil searched her face. "I know we didn't plan it and haven't discussed it in detail, but we can do this. Together." Sara smiled at him. He got up from the sofa with a new spring in his step, he grabbed his glasses and sat back down next to his wife.

Sara furrowed her brow, "What are you doing?"

"Going on Amazon and buying every volume _What to Expect When You're Expecting._ "

Sara grinned and at that moment, she knew that they could do this. Although she was still hesitant about the uncertain future ahead, she knew that they could take on anything together.


End file.
